halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae Chieftain
The Brute Chieftain is a Covenant rank for the Jiralhanae (Brute) race, the highest in the Jiralhanae hierarchy. In Halo 2, there was only one, Tartarus, who was killed by the Arbiter and his Sangheili allies on Delta Halo. He used a powerful gravity hammer called the Fist of Rukt. from the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer.]] In Halo 3, they will command a "pack" of lesser Brutes, and will enforce the pack-like mentality. In the Halo 3 video documentary "Et Tu, Brute?", there are multiple Brute Chieftains seen, although probably not as high as Tartarus, who was believed to be the highest of the Jiralhanae. They wear very elaborate gold or red Power Armor (which is stronger then usual and impervious to sticky grenades and needler needles), breast-plates, and an even more intricate headdress. A Chieftain was seen wielding an Energy Sword, however they rarely if ever use them. http://media.teamxbox.com/games/ss/1353/1166618976.jpg The Brute Chieftain may hold a rank similar to the Alpha Jiralhanae or the Elite Zealot. Trivia *Their armour will not fall off when you shoot them or melee them. *The only way to stick them is if you throw a plasma grenade, spike grenade or fire bomb on their gravity hammers. *If you kill a chieftain and take their gravity hammer and attack their squad of brutes they will say Who Gave him a hammer?!? *When a Chieftain gets killed its tribe will then grieve the fallen chieftain. Brute Chieftain Ranks Brute Chieftain - Armor This type of Brute Chieftain relies on heavy firepower weapons like the Fuel Rod Cannon, and Portable Plasma Cannon to crush their foes. Their ornate, bronze -and-gold armor is the most powerful and durable of the Brutes' Power Armor. Their armor cannot be stuck by Plasma Grenades or Needler projectiles unless you manage to get it on a section of their foot without armor or on their fuel rod gun. Brute Chieftain - Weapon These Brute Chieftains are clad in ornate red and black armor. Whilst it cannot take as much damage as the bronze armor worn by Armor Chieftains, it allows greater speed and mobility. On Normal they will carry and occasionally use the Flare. On Heroic and Legendary they carry and almost always use the Invincibility power-up. Their primary weapon is the Gravity Hammer. Their Power Armor cannot be stuck by sticky grenades or Needler projectiles. Tactics It is advised to never charge a hammer wielding Chieftain, as it is almost always a one hit kill. A hammer-wielding Chieftain is prone to utilizing the invincibility power-up while charging at you. Also a good tactic is to shoot its helmet/headdress off and shoot it multiple times in its head. A good way to kill a Chieftain is to use Cloaking and assassinate them. This way you are unharmed, but you can also pick up their Invincibility, since they did not have time to activate it. A full magazine from a M6G pistol in it's head will kill a Chieftain on Normal difficulty. Sticking the Chieftain's Weapon is possible, but difficult, and will be a one hit kill. Firebomb Grenades are a good way to kill a Chieftain, although on Legendary this is not a guaranteed one hit kill. Throwing a Spike Grenade beneath where they are or are going to be will kill them in one hit. It is best to lure them into a corner, first. Carbine is a very good weapon to shoot off a Brute Chieftain`s helmet. Image:Chieftain_3d_image.jpeg|The current Brute Chieftain action figure for Halo 3. Image:Halo-3-Brute.jpg|A Halo 3 Chieftain equips his Gravity Hammer. Image:Tartarusfull.jpg|Tartarus the only Chieftain of Halo 2. It seems there is a very big difference from Halo 2 to Halo 3. Note the elaborate armor the Halo 3 Brutes carry than the Halo 2 ones. Image:H3_brute.jpg|A Chieftain prototype from McFarland Toys. Image:3554749-Full.jpg|Close up Image:XBW49.prev_halo3.chieftan--screenshot_large.jpg|A Chieftain in ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute. Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks